Sayian's Past: Remade
by Solar Soldier
Summary: ...No summary, sorry.


A/N: Alright guys, I figure if I'm not going to do this right I might as well not do it at all. So, I'm going to scrap the entire thing and return to my original idea, only longer and less confusing.

* * *

Yokohama

* * *

Gohan sat against a tree, watching his little brother Goten play around. He shut his eyes. Finally, he could have the peace and quiet he'd been wanting. **"Aww, does baby need a nap?"** Shit. _'Leave me alone, Oozaru. I'm not in the mood.' _ He thought. **"Miss your daddy? Ahahaha! You're such a weakling. You and your feeble emotions." **Oozaru mocked relentlessly. Gohan sat up and clutched his head. _'Shut up!' _He thought. _**"The weak-minded fool had an opportunity to have himself wished back. Passing the chance up for some idiotic humans. Feh, pathetic…" **_A new voice agreed. _'SHUT UP YAJUU!!!' _ Gohan screamed in his mind, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _'My dad…He did the right thing! He was a hero!!!'_ Yajuu and Oozaru just laughed in response. **"According to the humans, Hercule is the great hero everyone is talking about. That guy didn't do jack shit, and yet here he is, taking credit for **_our_** triumph. Humans are selfish bastards concerned with themselves. They'll cheat, steal and manipulate to get what they want. Sayians may do that, but hell, at least we're honest about it."**

Gohan buried his face in his hand. _'Stop It…Stop it…'_ He said, starting to rock. "SHUT UP!!!" He screamed. Goten stopped running around, startled. "Brother?" He said timidly. Gohan shook his head, forgetting Goten was there. "I'm sorry, Goten. I just…" He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "You miss daddy?" He asked innocently. He crawled next to his brother. Gohan nodded wordlessly. Goten hugged his arm. Gohan smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, squirt." He said gratefully. Suddenly, the ground before them exploded. Gohan grabbed Goten as they were blown away. He landed on his back so that he would absorb most of the shock. "Goten! Go hide! NOW!!" He said getting in a fighting stance as Goten scurried to safety. His eyes widened at the attacker. "You…" He said, struck dumb with horror.

* * *

"You're Kouta. Right?" A girl came up from behind Kouta. Kouta turned around. He looked at her for a moment. "Ummm…" He said uncertainly. She smiled at him. "Yuka. Your cousin." Kouta blinked. This pretty girl…_This_ was _Yuka_? "Yuka?" He repeated, surprised. She walked down the stairs, Kouta following. "S-sorry." He said embarrassed. "But I know the way here." She said. She took in the view. "Kouta, you liked to look at the sea from here didn't you?" she asked. He smiled. "It hasn't changed a bit since we were kids." He said nostalgically. Yuka looked up. "And now were going to the same University." She said. She took him by the arm. "Since were out here, let's go to the ocean." She pulled him along down the stairs.

* * *

Kouta stared out distractedly at the blue sky. "We used play here a lot." Yuka said. "Yeah…" Kouta said automatically. "On that last day… you, I, and Kannae…" she looked down sadly. "Kannae." She sighed deeply. Kouta's late little sister, Kannae, died right in front of his eyes. He had no recollection of what happened. "She…used to collect seashells." Kouta said sadly. Yuka looked at him. He squatted and looked down at the sand. "Kouta." Yuka said. He stood up. "What?" he asked. "Look over there." She said pointing. He looked over to see a stark naked girl standing in the shallows. She turned around slowly. When she saw them her eyes widened. She tried to run, but ended up falling flat on her face. She got to her knees and her eyes filled with tears. As she started bawling, the crying of a small child could be heard. "Give her your shirt Kouta." She said as she ran in the direction of the crying. To her horror, she found a little boy crying over a severely beaten boy. The younger boy seemed fine, but the older boy had cuts and bruises all over him. His head was bleeding majorly, as if someone had hit him with a telephone pole. His eyes opened. "Wha…? Where am I?" he said groggily. He looked at the smaller boy. "Goten?" he slurred, obviously numb with pain. Goten hugged him and cried more. "Brother." He sobbed. "It's all right, I'm fine. Now get off, that hurts." The older boy said trying to get him off. He noticed the Yuka standing there. "Could you tell me where we are?" he asked politely. Goten finally released him to see who he was talking to. Yuka smiled politely. "This is Yokohama." She said. The boy got up with great difficulty. "My name is Son Gohan. This is my brother Goten." He said. She bowed. "Nice to meet you both." She said. Gohan smiled, then swayed. "No… Not… Now…" he said before passing out.

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote. I'm going to try to do it justice this time around


End file.
